Now I'm your slave
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: The GazettE - Reita x Uruha  Reita ne sait pas quoi offrir à Uruha pour noël, sa meilleure, et seule idée, sera de s'offrir lui-même au guitariste pendant dix jours.


**Titre** : Now, I'm your slave

**Auteur : **Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Pairing** : Reita x Uruha

**Genre** : Humour, romance, yaoi

**Contraintes** : Noël approche...Reita cherche désespérément un cadeau pour Uruha. Sa trouvaille sera... inattendue!

**Résumé** : Reita ne sait pas quoi offrir à Uruha pour noël, sa meilleure, et seule idée, sera de s'offrir lui-même au guitariste pendant dix jours.

**Note **: Un OS qui m'avait été demandé pour Noël, mais avec toutes mes absences, je n'avais malheureusement pas encore pu le publier u_u''

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Now, I'm your slave**

.

OS pour **chocoplume-azuree**

**.**

**.**

On n'entendait pas de musique sortir du local de répétition des gazettos ce jour-là, mais plutôt des rires. Une ambiance festive avait prit place. Comme chaque année, quelques jours après noël, les cinq musiciens se retrouvaient ensemble pour s'échanger leurs cadeaux et se retrouver entre amis, puis ils rejoignaient la PSC au complet pour dîner ensemble.

Reita avait longtemps hésité, mais avait finalement tendu une petite enveloppe à Uruha. Celui-ci l'avait prise, tout sourire et l'avait décachetée avec douceur pour en ressortir un petit papier avec inscrit « moi ». Le guitariste lança un regard interrogatif à Reita, puis examina de nouveau le papier sous toutes ses coutures, mais seul le mot « moi » y était inscrit.

« Heu, Reita, je sais que tu es imbu de ta personne, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas le cadeau de noël dont je rêvais ! Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'un Reita moi ! Plaisanta le guitariste.

- Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir, toutes mes idées étaient déjà prises par d'autres. Je suis même venu te voir la semaine dernière pour te demander ce qui te ferait plaisir et tu m'as répondu mot pour mot : « Oh une voiture, une nouvelle télé, toi comme esclave, un modèle spécial de guitare fait sur mesure pour moi... » ! Avoua Reita sur un ton désespéré.

- Mais je plaisantais Rei ! S'écria Uruha, ne comprenant pas que Reita l'ait pris au sérieux.

- Eh bien pas moi ! Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir, ça me travaillait énormément, et puis tes autres propositions étaient en dehors de mes moyens ! Donc je me mets officiellement à ton service pendant dix jours ! Depuis qu'on est au collège tu es tout le temps collé à moi et tu aimes me donner des ordres et compagnie, tu vas pouvoir t'en donner à cœur joie pendant le temps de nos vacances !

Le guitariste le regarda bouche bée, ne sachant que dire.

« Je dois dire que je suis vraiment surpris ! Ce n'est pas le genre de cadeau qu'on reçoit souvent ! J'y pense, pourquoi tu n'as pas offert ça à Ruki ? Il en rêverait !

- Parce que Ruki m'aurait ordonné d'aller dans son pieu dès la première minute ! Ça ne te plaît pas comme cadeau ? Ben rend-moi le papier, je vais aller m'amuser avec Ruki alors !

- Non ! Paniqua Uruha. C'est juste que je suis surpris ! Mais t'avoir totalement dévoué à chacune de mes envies pendant dix jours est une idée bien alléchante ! Sourit-il.

Peu de temps après, ils quittèrent le local et se dirigèrent vers le restaurant habituel. La plupart des invités étaient déjà arrivés. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, puis vint le temps de passer à table. Tous s'assirent avec leurs amis, hormis Uruha qui regardait le bassiste avec une mine choquée.

« Ben Reita, tu crois qu'elle va se tirer toute seule ma chaise ? »

Toutes les personnes présentes à la table regardèrent le guitariste, choquées, puis voyant qu'il ne céderait pas, le bassiste se leva en soupirant et tira ladite chaise.

« Asseyez-vous, princesse ! » Dit-il avec un sourire forcé tout en se disant intérieurement qu'il allait en baver pendant ces dix jours.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et, pour son plus grand bonheur, le bassiste n'eut plus trop à faire face aux caprices de son guitariste durant tout le repas. La seule tâche que lui avait assignée Uruha était de remplir son verre à chaque fois qu'il était vide et que le guitariste avait soif . Ce qui revint à dire que Reita avait vidé l'équivalent de plusieurs bouteilles pour le seul verre de son ami durant la soirée. Il avait eut beau prévenir Uruha que cela n'était pas raisonnable, il se faisait réprimander assez sévèrement à chaque fois, Reita avait donc abandonné bien vite et laissé le guitariste boire alors qu'il discutait avec d'autres de ses amis.

Au moment de tous se quitter, Uruha rattrapa Reita par le bras et lui dit sérieusement :

« Tu me raccompagnes chez moi ! Tu m'as fait boire, maintenant assume ! »

Le bassiste écarquilla les yeux devant la mauvaise foi de son ami. En lui offrant ce cadeau, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le guitariste puisse être aussi capricieux, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi depuis les quinze ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

Il soupira une fois de plus et entreprit de raccompagner Uruha chez lui. Le guitariste n'habitait pas loin, heureusement pour Reita qui devait retenir son ami ivre qui sautillait sur les trottoirs, dangereusement près de la route.

Une fois arrivés à destination, il aida Uruha à s'installer sur le canapé. Le guitariste tenta de faire sa moue la plus irrésistible et demanda à son ami d'une petite voix :

« Reita, j'ai soif !

- Très bien, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau ! Soupira le bassiste.

- Ah non ! Pas d'eau ! S'exclama Uruha avec une mine répugnée.

- Tu veux quoi alors ? Demanda Reita en soupirant de nouveau.

- Une bière, dit-il les yeux larmoyants.

- Uruha, tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu pour ce soir ? Tu sautilles sur la route, tu agis comme un gamin... Sérieusement, déshabilles-toi et vas au lit !

- Mais...

- Ruwa, s'il te plaît, c'est pour ton bien ! »

Le guitariste ne répondit pas et fixa Reita de longs instants avant d'abdiquer en soupirant.

« D'accord ! Tu viens m'aider ? Demanda-t-il en levant les bras.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Tu m'aides à enlever mon t-shirt esclave ! Dit-il avant de commencer rire tout seul.

- Vraiment Uru, tu fais peur quand tu es bourré ! »

Uruha ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de son ami et se laissa déshabiller. Se retrouvant en boxer, il courut en direction de sa chambre pour se faufiler sous ses couettes.

« Même mon neveu de sept ans n'agit pas comme ça ! » Soupira le bassiste pour lui même, exaspéré par le comportement d'Uruha.

Il commença à plier les vêtements de son ami qui étaient en boule sur le canapé, quand il ré-entendit la voix du guitariste:

« Teddy ! Teddy ! »

Reita s'approcha en traînant les pieds de la chambre d'Uruha et lui demanda lascivement :

« Qui est Teddy ?

- Ben toi ! Pour ce soir ! Sourit le guitariste.

- Pourquoi Teddy ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'un doudou, d'un petit teddy bear pour dormir tout seul dans ce grand lit ! »

Quelques instants de silence suivirent les paroles du guitariste.

« Roh Reita ! Discute pas et viens-là ! Après tout, tu t'es offert à moi !

- Je le regrette bien maintenant. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se déshabilla donc lentement et se glissa de l'autre côté du lit. Très vite, une tête vint se poser sur son torse et un bras encercler sa taille. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'être attendrit. Après tout, endormi, Uruha ressemblait à un petit ange. En vérité, dès qu'il n 'était pas ivre et qu'il ne sortait pas de stupidités plus grandes que lui, le guitariste était un ange. Un ange malheureusement corrompu par son amour des boissons alcoolisées...

C'est sur ces pensées que Reita s'endormit, bercé par la respiration lente de son ami.

.

Le lendemain matin, Reita fut réveillé par de petits coups répétés sur son nez. Il espéra de tout cœur que son ami avait dé-saoulé, puis ouvrit les yeux doucement, craignant de voir ce qui l'attendait. Il découvrit alors le visage du guitariste penché au-dessus du sien, et son index en train de lui poquer le nez.

« B'jour, marmonna le bassiste encore ensommeillé.

- Tu veux bien aller me préparer le petit-déjeuner ? »

Reita grommela, n'ayant pas vraiment encore assimilé les paroles d'Uruha.

« Allez ! Come on Baby ! » Lui cria le guitariste alors qu'il le chassait du lit.

Reita fut donc contraint et forcé de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour son ami, ainsi que le déjeuner et ne mentionnons même pas le dîner... En une journée il s'était retrouvé dans le rôle d'une femme au foyer, alors qu'il détestait cuisiner. Quoi de plus humiliant pour le viril bassiste qu'il était, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Trois jours se déroulèrent ainsi, Reita obéissant à chaque caprice de mademoiselle la princesse. Nuit et jour, le guitariste aimait toujours autant à torturer le petit Reita. Depuis la soirée du repas pour noël, Uruha avait retrouvé son état normal – enfin, tout est relatif, disons plutôt qu'il était de nouveau sobre – mais il se faisait encore un malin plaisir à utiliser son cadeau le plus qu'il le pouvait. Il se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il faisait endurer au pauvre bassiste, mais cela l'amusait beaucoup. Voir Reita entièrement soumis au moindre de ses désirs était quasiment jouissif pour le guitariste.

Reita, quant à lui, découvrait une face de son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait jamais connue auparavant, et cela l'effrayait quelque peu. Il avait offert ce cadeau en espérant passer plus de temps avec Uruha, et peut-être devenir un peu plus intime, car entre le guitariste et lui, il y avait des non-dits et des regards vraiment explicites depuis un moment, mais aucun des deux n'avait encore fait un pas vers l'autre pour engager une relation peut-être plus intime que celle qu'ils entretenaient déjà. Cependant, ses espérances commençaient peu à peu à se dissiper devant la manière dont Uruha le traitait. Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait mal interprété les signes que lui avait donné Uruha – Aoi et Kai aussi par la même occasion – et qu'Uruha ne le considérait vraiment que comme son meilleur ami.

Reita soupira devant ces pensées qui lui comprimaient la poitrine et se laissa aller contre le canapé du guitariste. Ces moments de répit étaient rares depuis qu'il logeait de force ici, alors il prit le temps de détendre son dos et sa nuque sur le canapé hors de prix, mais ô combien confortable qu'avait acheté son ami. Uruha était parti prendre sa douche, ce qui expliquait la soudaine tranquillité de Reita. Tranquillité qui ne fut pas de longue durée, puisque son portable sonna quelques secondes plus tard.

« Allô ?

_- Alors, ton cadeau a marché ? _Demanda la voix enjouée de Kai au bout du fil.

- Si par marché, tu entends qu'il a fait de moi un véritable esclave, alors oui, répondit Reita à voix basse.

_- Esclave sur le plan intime ou au sens propre ? _Demanda Kai soudainement gêné.

- Au sens propre Kai, soupira Reita. Je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait être comme ça, je ne le reconnais même plus !

_- Oh ! Mais tu as essayé de te rapprocher ?_

- On dort dans le même lit, il me prend comme doudou, donc oui on s'est rapproché, mais ce n'est qu'un jeu pour lui ! Répondit Reita en guettant la porte de la salle de bain, dans l'espoir que le guitariste ne surprenne pas sa conversation.

_- Mais il t'aime beaucoup, j'en suis sûr ! Un peu de patience !_

- Kai, je ne fais que ça, attendre !

_- Prend un peu plus les choses en mains alors !_

- Je me suis offert à lui et rien ! S'exclama-t-il.

_- Tu espérais peut-être qu'il t'ordonne dès la première heure de lui faire l'amour ?_ _Reita_, soupira Kai. _Uruha est plus réservé sur ce plan là que Ruki par exemple, lui te le dirai de but en blanc, Uruha non, il est subtile !_

- J'ai jamais rien compris à la subtilité !

_- Le macho est de retour,_ rit Kai. _Attend, quelqu'un m'appelle, je te laisse !_ »

Sur ce, Kai raccrocha d'avec le bassiste pour décrocher avec un guitariste paniqué.

« Kai ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! Supplia le guitariste en chuchotant.

_- Uruha ? _S'étonna Kai. _Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

- Reita !

_- Quoi Reita ? _Demanda Kai en souriant tristement. Ces deux-là étaient impossibles !

- Tu sais qu'il est chez moi pendant dix jours ! Enfin, je lui ai plutôt ordonné de rester chez moi !

_- Et ?_

- Et tout va mal !

_- Calme-toi Uruha et explique-moi un peu, je ne comprend pas !_

- Il est chez moi, à mon service, mon Dieu, si tu savais le nombre de pensées qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je dis ça ! Enfin bref, je ne sais pas comment agir ! Je veux qu'on se rapproche, mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir ! Je lui ordonne tout pleins de trucs pour qu'on reste ensemble, mais il ne tente rien ! Tu m'avais pourtant dit qu'il m'aimait beaucoup !

_- Je crois qu'en tant que leader et ami je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais putain Uruha ! Vous êtes deux boulets, c'est impossible pour vous de vous débrouiller sans m'appeler pour un conseil ? Vous avez quel âge ? Ça fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour, on vous dit que c'est réciproque, mais non, il faut que vous vous butiez et que vous continuiez de nous emmerder avec vos petits soucis ! Tu sais quoi ? Nous aussi on a nos soucis ! Et un peu plus important que « Est-ce qu'il m'aime ? Oui ! Tu es sûr hein ? Oui ! Oh, mais je doute quand même ! » Tu as de la chance d'être amoureux, et que ce soir réciproque, alors décoinces-toi ! Tu sais très bien qu'en tant que leader, je n'autoriserai jamais quelque chose de mauvais pour le groupe, les relations entre membre sont généralement mauvaises, mais dans votre cas, je vous ai donné le feux vert à tous les deux, c'est que je suis sûr que ça va être du sérieux entre vous ! Je suis fatigué de devoir jouer les entremetteurs ! Toutes mes tentatives ont échouées à cause de votre stupidité ! Maintenant il est là, chez toi, à ton service alors agis Uruha ! Je te préviens, la prochaine fois que l'un de vous m'appelle c'est pour m'annoncer le mariage, sinon, je raccrocherai ! Je suis fatigué ! »_

Uruha écarquilla les yeux devant la tirade du batteur. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre ça de la personne la plus calme du groupe. N'entendant plus rien à l'autre bout de la ligne, il se risqua à parler.

« Kai ? Tu es toujours vivant ? Tu n'as quasiment pas respiré durant ton speech, alors je m'inquiète ! Kai ? T'es là mec ?

_- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu Uruha ? Tu m'exaspères ! » _

Sur ces mots, Kai raccrocha, laissant Uruha seul, fixant son téléphone dans la salle de bain. Il sortit le visage mi-pensif, mi-effondré. Il s'assit, silencieux à côté de Reita et resta rêveur.

« Ça va Ruwa ? S'inquiéta Reita qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami dans un état comme celui-ci depuis quelques jours.

- Oui. » Répondit simplement le guitariste qui laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Il tomba sur la pile de magazines d'eux qu'il collectionnait et sourit tristement en voyant celui au-dessus.

Il se leva et alla le chercher, pour revenir aux côtés du bassiste.

« Tu te souviens de cette interview ? Demanda-t-il en pointant le livre du doigt.

- Je crois bien, répondit Reita après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au magazine.

-Ils avaient des questions spéciales ! » Ajouta Uruha pensivement.

Il ouvrit ledit magazine et le feuilleta avant de tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait.

« _« Si vous étiez une femme, un membre avec qui vous voudriez sortir ? »_* Lut Uruha avec un sourire.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu avais hésité à répondre, te demandant si c'était correct de dire ça, rit doucement Reita.

- Eh bien, c'était vis-à-vis de toi, tu aurais pu mal le prendre ! Mais bon, j'ai dit ce que je pensais ! Sortir avec toi doit être bien ! Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, d'attentionné et de marrant ! Si j'étais une fille, tu serais mon type !

- Uruha, tu es gay, donc ne rajoute pas « si j'étais une fille ! » Rit Reita.

- Oui, mais toi tu ne l'es pas, ou du moins, pas à ma connaissance, et je sais par expérience qu'un hétéro peut très mal le prendre lorsqu'un gay lui parle de la sorte ! Ça peut ruiner une amitié tu sais !

- Je n'arrêterai pas d'être ton ami pour ça ! Rassura Reita.

- Rei, j'ai un autre ordre à te donner ! Confia Uruha après quelques instants de silence.

- Vas-y soupira Reita.

- Embrasse-moi ! Chuchota le guitariste.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le bassiste, les yeux écarquillés.

- Parce que je t'aime ! »

Le bassiste haussa les épaules, sourit, puis embrassa délicatement le guitariste.

.

Les jours qui suivirent furent encore peuplés de caprices du guitariste, mais, contrairement aux jours précédents, Reita ne se plaignit pas, au contraire, tous les ordres qui lui étaient ordonnés étaient pour son plus grand plaisir, au sein de leur intimité, dans la chambre du guitariste.

.

Lorsque le dernier jour du cadeau d'Uruha arriva, et le dernier jour des vacances, par la même occasion, le guitariste s'avachit sur Reita qui regardait la télé, et lui demanda sérieusement :

« Rei, même si mon cadeau est finit, tu restera à moi quand même ? »

Reita ne répondit pas, se contentant de nouveau de sourire, puis reprit les lèvres du guitariste dans une tendre baiser.

« Il n'y a qu'une personne qui t'aime beaucoup qui aurait put te supporter durant ces jours Uruha ! Dans l'optique ou je pense que le pire est derrière nous, oui !

- C'est super, car j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu vas être dans l'obligation de m'épouser !

- Quoi ? S'étouffa Reita.

- Eh bien avant qu'on se mette ensemble, Kai m'a dit très sérieusement que la prochaine fois qu'on lui parlerait ce serait pour lui annoncer notre mariage, sinon il ne nous parlerait pas, et vu qu'on a répète demain, tu vas devoir me faire ta demande, darling ! »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* Je ne sais pas si c'est véridique ou non, mais je suis tombée plusieurs fois sur cette citation :

« Q: If you were a girl, a member you would date?  
>Uruha: Is it okay to say it? I suppose it's fine to date Reita. »<p>

Après, je n'ai jamais vu de référence de magazine ou d'émission de radio pour confirmer, donc je ne veux pas m'avancer en disant que c'est vrai ^^

.

.

Donc, première fois que j'écris sur ce couple... Des impression ? ^^


End file.
